


You've got a friend in me

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Language, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, along with Colossus and Negasonic, helps Wade with beating Francis and getting Vanessa back. When everything’s over, reader convinces Angel to join X-men and the two become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a friend in me

Yes, Wade was one of your best friends. Yes, you promised to help him whenever he would need you. And yes, saving Vanessa, another one of your best friends, was definitely a time of need of your help, but being stuck in a cab between metal guy and moody teen who kept tweeting or texting wasn’t what you expected from a saving mission.

Well, truth be told, everything connected with Wade was nothing you could expect. He was… one of a kind and more often than not fooling around with him had gotten you into bigger troubles than you would wish for.

Sure, you weren’t a saint. You had your own sins to deal with, but as long as your friends were safe you were okay with them. You joined the X-men to somehow make up for all the wrong you had done and so far you were pretty happy with your life.

Bnd now, you dared not complain, seeing Wade so desperate to save Vanessa from Francis. In fact, you were desperate, too. You wouldn’t forgive yourself if something happened to her.

You rolled your eyes as you heard Wade giving his gold-star advices about how to get the girl. Of course, that moron had to gently suggest that violence was a solution and now, some poor guy was stuck in a trunk. But you could not care less. Colossus did for all of you.

When you arrived at shipyard (of course, without your guns because _someone_ forgot to take them from the cab) you carefully looked around, weighting your chances. Wade, as always, began to joke and tease, but seeing Francis and that super strong girl of his made your nerves shake a little. You were pretty sure that you could beat all of other guys but Angel was a mutant and her abilities made her definitely more dangerous.

But, you had mutants in your team, too. It wasn’t that bad, now was it?

“She’s gonna do a superhero landing, watch it!” Wade patted your shoulder, excitement and amusement evident in his voice and you sighed. Why wasn’t he serious for one damn moment? You opened your mouth to say something in reply but a second later Angel indeed did a superhero landing, ending it with a loud thud.

“Daaaaaamn,” you involuntarily panted seeing how she swaggered to you. Colossus approached her, a moment late however he was sent far behind the three of you by Angel’s punch.

“We’re fucked, Wade, we’re soooo fucked,” you said, preparing yourself for a fight and getting your gun and blade from trousers’ pockets. At least you had them.

“I love how positive you are, Y/N, I really do,” Wade said sarcastically and started walking forward, ready to battle.

With a shrug you followed him, throwing yourself in a fight with a little smirk on your face.

______

“Y/N, hurry up!” Colossus yelled as him and you were running from the inevitable explosion caused by Negasonic. Damn, she had a good idea but couldn’t she wait just a second longer?

“I’m trying, for fuck’s sake!” you shouted back at his back, adrenaline running through your veins and you could only pray that Wade managed to get Vanessa somewhere safe. You regretted not climbing there to help him, but Colossus needed your assistance more.

Angel was a great fighter, fearless and vicious and watching her was a real pleasure, but you couldn’t let her kill metal guy and so you knocked her down with a powerful smack on the back of her head. Luckily, it was enough.

Now, as you were running away from fire and pieces of ships flying your way, Angel was unconscious and on Colossus’ shoulder. You saw blood on her face and for a split second you felt guilty. But that didn’t last long as in next second fear of Wade’s and Vanessa’s life flooded you.

You looked around and saw the ships and containers crashing down into one big heap of broken pieces and you halted. Your heart stopped beating for a brief moment when you spotted Wade hanging on the handrail and then falling down.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Colossus was screaming something, Negasonic was trying to stop you but you darted there, not caring about getting hurt. It didn’t matter right now, your friends were still in danger.

You arrived there few minutes later and instantly began to search for Wade and Vanessa. You noticed before that she was put in some kind of chamber or shit and you hoped you would be able to find there under all those wreckage.

You broke your nail but you didn’t care. Your palms were bleeding but you didn’t care. You were pulling the rocks away from your path and only when Colossus moved a large piece and revealed Vanessa you could stop.

You almost cried when you opened it and helped her on her feet, immediately hugging her. She was fine and you were relieved. Wade seemed to be good, too, as he put a gun against Francis’ head and pulled the trigger, despite Colossus’ efforts to stop him. He should’ve know better by now and learn that Wade only listened to himself. And Vanessa.

You grinned when the two of them finally reunited.

But then, you spotted Angel sitting on a part of ship not so far away from you and you wondered what would she do now. Her boss was dead, she had nowhere to go and for some weird reason you felt responsible for her.

“Hey,” you called softly when you came to sit next to her, offering her a small smile.

“Is he going to kill me too?” she asked, tilting her head toward Wade.

“Naah, he was only obsessed with Francis, so I don’t think you should worry. By the way, what you’re gonna do now?”

She shrugged, grimacing, “Don’t know. I had no one apart from Ajax.”

“So maybe you could join X-men? Think about it. We need more women, really, Colossus can be too fucking much sometimes,” you said, hoping that she would say yes.

Angel fixed her eyes on your face and frowned. She couldn’t get why you asked her to become new addition to your team. She wasn’t good. She wasn’t even sure that she wanted to be good and do good things.

Yet, you seemed somehow convinced that she might. You saw something in her, apparently and Angel realized that you might be someone she had never had.

A friend.

And so, with a smirk she nudged your side and said, “yeah, maybe I could.”

________

_A month later_

You walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, opening the door. You cheered loudly when you saw your beer was still there. Colossus didn’t throw it away. Yet. He was crazy about healthy diet and showing a good example to Negasonic.

You took a bottle and opened it, sitting on a chair by the table and taking a sip of cool drink. Gosh, it tasted great!

You froze with a bottle close to your lips when you heard heavy footsteps heading your way.

“Please don’t be Colossus, please don’t be Colossus,” you muttered under your breath then loudly stated, “It’s not a beer, it’s an apple juice!”

A laughter rang behind your back.

“Chill, Y/N, it’s me.”

“Thank god! Want some too?” you asked Angel and she nodded, taking a seat next to yours. During past month, after she moved in to the mansion and Professor agreed to train her for a team member, her and you had become pretty close. Under that façade, Angel was a really nice person. As nice as a mutant, who killed countless people could be but hey, you didn’t judge.

You placed an open bottle in front of her and sat. The two of you were sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, drinking your beers before Angel took a deep breath and turned her eyes at you.

“Metal guy asked me out,” she said almost bashfully and you choked on a sip of beer you had just taken.

“Wait, what?!” you exclaimed when you managed to somewhat set yourself right and was able to breathe again.

“He came to me after training and politely asked if I wanted to go for a dinner with him.”

“And?” you quirked an eyebrow, awaiting her answer. Angel’s lips curled into that smirk of hers.

“I said yes.”

“Yeeeees!” you shouted with excitement, throwing a fist into the air, “I ship you guys so hard! Do you need my help with preparations or something?”

“I could use it, yeah. Considering it’s been a long time since I was on a date.”

“Sure, at your service, darling. Also, as your friend I feel I have to give you a talk,” you said seriously, prompting a frown from her.

“What talk?”

“ _The_ talk, Christina,” you stated and she started to shake her head, standing up and heading out of the room. You immediately followed suit, leaving both bottles on the table.

“Angel, wait! I must educate you, I must take care of your well being! Colossus is a huge guy and have you considered how big protection you will have to use? Can you even find a glove his size, Christina, what are you doing? Why are you running at me? No, no tickles!!”  


End file.
